Search For The Past Ch. 1
by Sailor Mars
Summary: Three years FFVI, Relm searches for her father...


**Search For The Past**  
  
  
Relm saw a town begin to rise into view, she had been walking for hours and wanted to find a hotel for the night. She was so tired she didn't even notice where she was. She walked into the small town and frantically searched for an Inn. Relm saw one a few feet away and quickened her pace.   
  
She dashed for the front door and grabbed the knob. Relm then turned it, and yanked on the door, causing it to swing open with great force. She walked in and stepped up to the front desk. An elderly man looked at her from behind it.   
"Do you need a room?" he asked her.  
She nodded tiredly.  
"It'll be 250 GP, is that all right with you, miss?"  
"That's fine, thank you." she said as he handed her a small silver key.  
  
Relm looked at the number on the key, it was thirteen. She looked up at the doors, her room was right in front of her. She put the key in the keyhole and turned it, but it didn't work at first. She was starting to get a headache and all she wanted was to lay down and get some sleep. She took a deep breath and and tried again, the door opened without problems this time. She stepped into the room and looked around at her surroundings. The only thing she really noticed was the bed. She walked over to it and collapsed onto the soft sheets. Relm closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
*************   
  
Relm opened her eyes, it was morning and she had slept without disturbance all night. She stood up and walked over to where she had dropped her belongings the night before. She picked them up and started out the door. She walked down the stairs and saw the man at the desk.   
"Did you sleep well?" he asked her  
"Yes, very well." she responded.  
Relm pulled the key out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
"Thank you," he said "Be careful traveling."  
Relm nodded her head and stepped out the door.  
  
*************   
  
As Relm began to walk away from the village she began to think about how her whole journey had begun. She thought of her grandfather Strago, of her home in Thamasa, and how she had told him she was leaving to search for her father.   
"But Relm, he's probably dead," Strago had said to her, trying frantically to persuade her not to leave.  
" I have to find out for myself, grandpa," she turned to look at him and noticed how sad he looked.  
"You're the only family I've ever known, I won't forget you. I'll come visit whenever I get a chance." She walked over and hugged him tightly. "Good-bye....I love you"  
  
Relm fought back tears. That had been two weeks ago, back then Relm hadn't known she would miss Strago and her home so much. She wished she could go see him, but it was impossible. If she ever wanted to find her father she had to have determination. She would not give up; she would never give up.   
  
She started walking in the direction she had been heading the night before. Relm had not heard any information about her father since she had left her home. Her search was leading her nowhere. It had been three years since the defeat of Kefka. Everyday she had thought of Shadow, the mysterious ninja, her father.  
  
*************  
  
Relm didn't walk in the direction very long before she came to a mountain range. She stared at the huge mountains in front of her. "Oh man." she muttered under her breath. She inhaled deeply and then started walking forward. An opening about six feet to her left caught her eye. Relm walked over to the opening and stepped in. It lead to a cave with exits scattered around. She wasn't sure which way to go, but then she noticed that sunlight was coming from one of the openings.   
  
She took a few steps toward the opening when suddenly a behometh ran out from behind a rock. Relm hardly had any time to protect herself. She got bitten on her left leg. Relm cringed in pain. She picked her paintbrush up from the spot where she had dropped it and quickly sketched a picture of the behometh. Suddenly the picture came to life and began fighting for her. It only attacked a few times but it was enough to kill the monster.   
  
Relm looked down at the spot where she had been bitten. Her leg was covered in blood. She tore a piece of cloth off of her pants, and wrapped it around her leg. Relm tried to stand up. As she began to put weight on her leg she felt pain rip through her leg. "DAMN!" she screamed as the pain became more intense. Suddenly Relm felt very dizzy. The cave seemed to spin around under her feet. Relm began sinking down on her knees and then suddenly everything went black.  
  
*************  
  
Relm slowly opened her eyes. Her memory was fuzzy. Then all of a sudden everything that had happened in the cave came into her head. "Oh" she sat up startled. She was shocked to find herself in a bed, in a room that seemed familiar. "Where am I?" Relm stood up. Her leg was still a little sore. She then realized that she was in the hotel room she had stayed in. It was small yet had plenty of room. The walls were brown, and there was a small wooden table next to the bed. Relm stood up and walked down the stairs. The man that had been at the desk the first time she came was there again. At the sound of her footsteps he turned around.   
"You're finally awake." he said looking at her.  
"How long have I been asleep?" Relm asked the man.  
" About a week," he replied "Someone found you passed out in a cave near here. He brought you back and gave me money for your bill."  
"Who was it?" Relm asked, wondering why someone would be so nice to a complete stranger.  
"I don't know his name but it was some guy totally covered in a black outfit. He looked like a ninja of some sort. I've never seen him before, he just brought you here, paid, and left."   
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
_What did you think? Did it totally stink? Probably. Feel free to leave any comments good or bad, I'd love to hear them. E-mail me any suggestions you may have, K? I'll get started on the next part real soon, so if your any where near interested watch for it._


End file.
